As is well known, various processes and catalysts exist for the oligomerization, homopolymerization or copolymerization of olefins.
New polymerization catalysts are of great interest in the industry because they offer many new opportunities for providing new processes and products to the markets in a cheaper and more efficient manner. The following invention relates to new polymerization technology based upon new transition metal catalyst compounds.
Additional references of interest include:
    1 H. Suzuki, K. Nakamura and M. Takeshima, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 1971, 44, 2248.    2 J. H. Oskam, H. H. Fox, K. B. Yap, D. H. McConville, R. O'Dell, B. J. Lichtenstein and R. R. Schrock, J. Organomet. Chem., 1993, 459, 185.    3 P. Bamfield and P. M. Quan, Synthesis, 1978, 537.    4 C. A. Hunter, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1992, 114, 5303.    5 J. Uenishi, T. Tanaka, K. Nishiwaki, S. Wakabayashi, S. Oae and H. Tsukube, J. Org. Chem., 1993, 58, 4382.    6 J. Uenishi, T. Hiraoka, S. Hata, K. Nishiwaki and O. Yonemitsu, J. Org. Chem., 1998, 63, 2481.